


bones

by sithdjarin



Category: Shallow Grave (1994)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, i just wanna give this dummy a hug, maybe ooc alex who knows, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdjarin/pseuds/sithdjarin
Summary: A warm, cozy moment with Alex.
Relationships: Alex Law/Reader
Kudos: 9





	bones

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna give this fucker a hug. i think about this scenario and that goddamn bay window all the time. title from the killers' song bones because it is So alex.

Weeks later, and the stark silence of Alex’s now empty apartment still stunned you. It was uncomfortable. Cold. A reminder of all the events that had happened there.

Despite everything that had happened, his landlord was quite the bitch and Alex was still trapped in a lease, so he was stuck in the apartment. Which meant he often called you as soon as he got off work and asked you to come over. If he hadn’t, he would surely show up at your door late at night, a pained and scared look marring his features as you allowed him to stay the night.

Even if he hadn’t been inseparable from you—more-so than he was before all of these events—you wouldn’t have let him be alone much, concerned for his emotional well-being as well as physical. You had never seen Alex be in such a state before, often not eating or sleeping too much. Missing work way more than usual. He was particularly bad about taking care of his slowly healing stab wound; he had even confessed to you how it was hard for him to do so, late at night, under the safety of your blankets where he could be completely open and honest, instead of your obnoxious, brazen boyfriend. He didn’t like looking at it. It was a reminder of _all of it._ Although he had put on a brave face, laughing in the face of everything he had done for a while, it began to eat away at him, and you saw a side to Alex you hadn’t seen in your relationship before. Someone who was conscious of his actions; someone who had _regrets._

You watched your boyfriend now as you waited for the kettle to heat on the stove, having been requested by Alex to make hot chocolate. His favorite drink to try to relax with you over. Alex perched on the area in front of the bay window, his eyes glued to the traffic below. You had taken a break from the book you were reading while sitting with him, having decided to spend the night in and being cozy with each other.

He was getting better, that was for certain, but you wished you could take all his pain and bad memories away from him. Store them away in the attic of this forsaken apartment, away with all the other bad memories that had happened both up there and in nearly every room of this place. You had offered for him to stay with you while his lease ran out, but he refused, mumbling something about him having to pay for it and it not going to waste.

The loud squeal of the kettle brought you out of your thoughts, and you turned back, quickly making the rest of the drinks, and plopping a jumbo marshmallow into each mug. _Has to be a jumbo one,_ Alex had very pointedly told you once, after you had put minis into his when you ran out of the oversized treats. _Or else_ _it’s just not the same._

“Here, Alex.” you nudged his arm, rousing him out of his trance from the window. He looked up at you with a small smile, catching your hand before you could sit opposite him.

“Don’t think you can get away that quick. You forgot this,” his smile turned the slightest bit mischievous, and he leaned forward to give you a chaste kiss. You giggled softly against his lips, pressing another kiss to his cheek before standing straight again. That didn’t last very long, however, as Alex pulled you down to sit between his legs. “That’s better.”

“You could’ve just _asked_.” You poked his knee accusingly. He scoffed, pulling you up to rest against his chest. You snuggled back into him, getting comfortable.“Oh, I don’t need to ask, baby,” his voice grew smug, amused. “I always get what I want.”

“Is that right, you little brat?” You turned your head to look up at him, reaching up to tug on a strand of his hair teasingly. He narrowed his eyebrows at you.

“I reckon so,” he hums, taking a sip of his mug. “You’re the one that spoils me, anyways.” Your heart warmed at the genuine tone his voice took on his last statement, the gratefulness radiating from the softness of his eyes. You tore your gaze away from his at the book now being pressed into your hands again. “Read to me?”

“’Course.” You tilted your head just so, pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw before you picked up where you left off. Alex had no idea what was going on in the story, but he just wanted to hear your voice. It took his mind off the dull ache that still plagued his shoulder from time to time, and the equally painful memories that ate away at the edges of his mind. Your presence bandaged his heart right back up; he felt he was worthy of redemption because of your encouragement and care. With you there, pressed against him, the apartment suddenly felt warm again, and he was content. Happy.

As you made your way through a few chapters of your book, Alex busied himself with your hair. He started out by running his fingers through it absentmindedly, then turned to focusing on creating what he _thought_ was a braid; his best attempt at the very least. Your voice became comforting background noise as he maneuvered his way down the small section he had claimed for his work, only stopping to show you once you had finished a chapter. You had to hold back a laugh at the plait, which was barely held together, but _somewhat_ resembled a three-strand braid.

“It’s… got character.”

“ _Character?”_ The indignation was clear in Alex’s voice, and he let out a laugh. “Oh, just say it’s horrible. Spare me the patronization, you shit.”

“It’s not your best work, Alex, how about that?” You giggled, gently taking the hand that held out the braid to you and kissing his palm. “I appreciate the attempt. You’re very cute.” He scoffed again.

“My looks, that’s all I have. I’m just a blonde bimbo, aren’t I?”

“Mm, you’re a bit too ginger for that, I think.”

“That’s even worse!”

“Alex,” you laughed, setting your book aside and turning to him. “Let me teach you how to braid.”

“No, I’m useless,” he continued the bit, throwing his head to the side dramatically. “Absolutely fuckin’ useless.”

“You’re silly,” you smiled at him, and he glanced at you from where his head was still facing away from you with a happy grin. “I love you.” His grin changed to a genuine, warm smile, turning back to meet your eyes fully. He sighed, tilting his head and just looking at you for a moment before responding.

“I love you, sunshine,” Alex hummed. “God, you’ve turned me into a fuckin’ sap, haven’t you?”

“Oh, but I like when you’re sappy,” your hands came up to rest on his cheeks, pinching one of them playfully. Alex scrunched his nose up at the action, gently batting the offending hand away. “Do you want me to teach you how to braid properly or not?”

“Yeah,” he tucked your hair behind your ears. “Please.”


End file.
